De peleas & reconciliaciones
by Luz Night
Summary: Odio las peleas, no soporto las discusiones... pero me encantan las reconciliaciones. KiriAsu, Kazuto's POV


_**~De Peleas & Reconciliaciones~**_

* * *

Dios, qué _horrible_ día... estaba agotado, eran más de las nueve de la noche, y yo aún no había llegado a casa, desde las seis de la mañana que salí de ella, y llevaba dos semanas así. Soy profesor universitario, ¿mi cátedra? _Tecnología, mecatrónica y redes._

La universidad era un caos. Siempre suele serlo en primavera, en cuanto llega Mayo. Se supone que mi aula es un sitio silencioso y donde me encanta estar, pero en las dos últimas semanas, se ha convertido en un infierno. No sé qué diablos pasa, pero todo el mundo está alterado. Que los estudiantes se pongan nerviosos, es normal, pero es algo que suele suceder más avanzado el curso, no ahora... sea como sea, estoy a punto de estallar, tengo que lidiar con todo yo solo, con profesores histéricos y con alumnos que no quieren aprender, exámenes, trabajos prácticos y proyectos, y yo estoy en medio. El saco de arena de unos y otros. Y estoy harto.

Por fin aparco mi pequeño deportivo negro y subo a mi departamento. El espejo del descansillo me ofrece una imagen muy pobre de mí mismo... Me veo terrible, como si tuviera diez años encima de más. De lo único que tengo ganas, es de un buen tazón de caldo espeso bien caliente hecho por mi linda esposa y de mi cama, pero cuando abro la puerta, unos chillidos horribles laceran mis oídos.

Mi pequeña Yui ha empezado a echar los dientes, y todo el tiempo está babeando, llorosa y molesta. Lo cual se hace obvio apenas pongo un pie dentro de mi departamento. La niña llora ruidosamente.

Me froto las sienes con los ojos cerrados, pero el llanto se me mete en los oídos... según el médico, Yui es una mimada, lo que debería hacer Asuna es dejarla en la cuna, apagar la luz, y que llore hasta que se canse, que cuando vea que no se le hace caso, dejará de llorar, pero ella siendo tan sentimental como es, se siente incapaz de hacerlo... no la culpo, yo tampoco puedo hacer algo tan cruel como eso. Pero algo se podrá hacer para que tengamos un poco de paz, nosotros y ella, porque en verdad es horrible ver a mi princesa llorando todo el tiempo por culpa de sus primeros dientecitos.

−Hola... he hecho ensalada, si quieres. – Asuna sale del cuarto con Yui en brazos, quien está revolviéndose, y chillando con más ganas. Su embarazo le pesa. Sólo a nosotros se nos ocurre embarcarnos en un segundo niño, teniendo una niña tan pequeña, y para colmo demandante. Pasó y pasó. Pero esta noche, no estoy de humor para admitir mi culpa en nada.

−¿No puedes hacer... algo, lo que sea, para que se calle, por amor de Dios? – Asuna me mira con reconvención.

−Llevo todo el día intentando hacer algo para que se calme ¿sabes?

−Pues no parece que tengas mucho éxito. – estoy cansado, harto, agotado y dolorido, y mi enojo habla por mi boca.

−Quizá no, pero desde luego, ya hago más que otros que no dejan de quejarse, después de pasarse el día entero por ahí. – Asuna tampoco está de buen humor, y yo no tengo ánimos para comprender a nadie.

−¿El día entero por ahí? – me indigno, levantándome del sofá − ¿Qué te figuras, Asuna, que vengo de vacaciones? ¡Vengo de trabajar como una mula, no sé si lo sabes! ¡Qué más quisiera yo que quedarme todo el día en casa haciendo nada!

−¿Y tú, te figuras que no hago nada? ¿Que me echo en la cama todo el tiempo? ¡Llevo todo el santo día oyendo llorar a Yui, tengo jaqueca, los tobillos hinchados, un aspecto horrible y hace dos semanas que no hablo con nadie, lo único que hago es tratar de calmar a tu hija, quien no se contenta con nada!

−¿Y yo, qué? ¿Te haces una idea de lo que tengo que aguantar a lo largo del día? Los alumnos son una sarta de insoportables, tengo al Decano pegado a mi nuca, mi trabajo pendiendo de un hilo, y cuando quiero llegar a mi casa y tener un segundo de paz, me encuentro con esto.

−¡Por eso nunca estás en casa! ¡Huyes! ¡Pero yo no puedo huir!, ¿sabes?, ¡alguien tiene que quedarse en casa para cuidar a la niña, y al que está de camino, y no se puede contar contigo para que me eches una mano!

−¿Yo no echo una mano? ¡Yo echo todas las manos! ¡Si no me pasase el día fuera, trabajando como un condenado, a ver quién sostenía esta casa, Asuna! ¡Te recuerdo que tú no trabajas, y si no fuera por mí no tendríamos de qué vivir!

Apenas dije eso supe que había soltado lo peor que se me pudiera haber ocurrido. Bastó ver los ojos castaños de mi esposa, los cuales refulgieron de fuego contenido. Había tocado una fibra muy sensible.

−¡Ya apareció! ¿¡Tenías que echármelo en cara, verdad?! ¿Crees que no me humilla el no poder colaborar a la economía de _mi_ hogar por culpa de mi embarazo? ¿Piensas que me gusta ser una mantenida encerrada en casa? ¡Sabes que no quiero pedirle un céntimo a mi papá por no pasar por encima de ti!

−¡Pues perdón por no tener todo el dinero que tu familia posee!

Ella empequeñece los ojos mientras Yui nos miraba discutir, conteniéndose como si encontrara divertido ver pelear a sus padres −Kazuto sabes que no es eso lo que quiero decir.

−¡Sea como sea, tú estás en casa, todo el día cómoda y sin que nadie te apriete las tuercas y fiscalice todo lo que haces, Asuna! ¡Todo tu trabajo consiste en cuidarte y cuidar una niña, y no eres capaz ni de tener una cena decente para tu marido!

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lo sé por la forma en que tironeó su cabello mandarina detras de su hombro tembloroso. Asuna me mira, jadeante, furiosa, con las meiillas encendidas de rabia. Sé que le ha escocido, y siento un veneno ácido en las venas al sentir satisfacción por haber ganado un round con ella.

−¿Sabes lo que te digo? – masculla, con voz ronca – Que si quieres cenar, te vayas al bar de Agil y te pagues la cena con tu _gran_ sueldo completo, y ojalá que te haga buen provecho.

−¡Eso haré! – contesto, intentando que no me tiemble la barbilla − ¡Y no será una insulsa ensalada, voy a ponerme hasta el pecho de huevos, hamburguesas y patatas fritas! Algo que _por años_ no he probado.

−¡Que te aproveche! – repite, metiéndose en la habitación dando un portazo.

−¡Y después, me tomaré un whiskey con Klein! – le grito desde la puerta. Asuna abre la suya un momento, con una sonrisa cínica en la cara que la hace lucir adorable.

−Si pasas del segundo sorbo, tómate un batidito de chocolate para quitarte el mal gusto. – pega otro portazo, y yo cierro con un portazo también, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Asuna sabe que no tolero el alcohol.

...

...

...

−Klein he hecho algo horrible... −me esforcé por no chillar como niño a través del móvil, mientras la saliva se me amontona como ácido en la boca −Asuna y yo peleamos y... necesito que vayas a verla, y la convenzas de que me llame y me perdone...

− _¿Y eso por qué no lo haces tú? −_ la voz de mi mejor amigo suena burlona _−¿Qué acaso no eres lo suficientemente hombrecito como enfrentar la furia de tu mujer?_

−En verdad la regué... por favor, Klein... sabes que si no fuera tan grave no estaría pidiéndolo...

 _−Está bien, llevaré a Liz conmigo, quizás ella pueda convencerla de no pedirte el divorcio._

−¿Di... divorcio...? −tartamudeo lívido.

 _−Nos vemos en lo de Agil apenas tenga una novedad... intenta no hacer nada estúpido hasta que nos encontremos ¿está bien?_

Yo asentí, olvidando que no podía verme.

...

...

...

Estaba en el pub de mi amigo... ese bar donde Asuna y yo nos juntábamos cuando salíamos de la escuela y teníamos esas citas clandestinas, dónde aprendí a robarle besos y acariciar sus piernas debajo de la mesa... y esos recuerdos no me hacían sentir mejor. Y el que el barman, que también me conocía, me ofreciera un batido de chocolate apenas me vio aparecer, tampoco me subió el ánimo.

−Esta noche, necesito algo más fuerte. – musité sentándome frente a la barra.

−Té amargo. – sugirió Agil sonriendo conocedor, y yo dejé caer la cabeza en el mostrador con vergüenza.

−Cerveza. – pedí.

Mi amigo se me quedó mirando, y debió deducir que estaba muy deprimido, porque no protestó y me dejó la botella ahí. No lo volqué en el vaso, bebí directamente de ella, y el sabor afrutado y chispeante se expandió por mi lengua y garganta dándome asco. _"Cerveza de frambuesa..."_ pensé _"¿Qué clase de hombre soy yo...? Me peleo con mi mujer, y ni siquiera soy capaz de deprimirme como Dios manda..."_

Tenía ganas de llorar y dar puñetazos. Maldita boca... durante toda la pelea, había sabido que tenía que callarme, que estaba exagerando y diciendo cosas que no sentía, y sobre todo, de un modo que Asuna no se merecía. Pero el orgullo me había ganado. El orgullo, y el cansancio, y el dolor de cabeza, y mi frustración. Era la primera vez que veía a Asuna enfadada, que la oía gritarme algo que no fuera " _dame más_ ", o " _me vengo_ ". Era doloroso pensar en sexo en ese momento, me hacía sentir aún más egoísta, pero lo cierto es que llevábamos como tres semanas seguidas sin estar juntos. Los dos estábamos tan cansados, que no éramos capaces... si bien algún día, Asuna se me había insinuado como en nuestros primeros días de matrimonio, yo me había dormido, no podía con mi alma. Me sentía culpable por ello, y por otras muchas cosas.

Yo sabía que Asuna cuidaba a nuestra hija todo el tiempo y sin descanso, con su embarazo de cuatro meses a cuestas. Y ella sabía que yo trabajaba como un burro... recordando lo que había dicho, creía entender que lo que más le molestaba, era que yo no pasaba tiempo con ella, que apenas me veía... _"Si eso es cierto, soy un maldito troglodita por tratarla así..."_

La voz de mi orgullo quería salir también, _"¿Y ella, por qué no te entiende a ti? ¿Crees que ella se sentirá mal ahora, o estará criticándote con su madre, en plan "todos los hombres son unos egoístas?"_. No lo sabía, ni lo quería saber, sólo quería volver a casa y abrazar a mi mujer. Soy un grandísimo idiota, y lo sé.

−¡Kazuto! – Klein apareció en la puerta del pub, parecía al borde del infarto. − ¡La hemos visto! –Rika, o Liz entró tras él, e igual de alterada asintió como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Un terremoto sacudió mi estómago, _"ha pasado algo terrible",_ me dije.

−¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

−Hemos visto a Asuna, ¡con otro hombre!

−¡¿QUÉ?! – la voz me salió muy chillona.

−Estaba en la puerta de casa... ¡con otro hombre! – dijo Liz, que parecía totalmente confundida – Un tipo muy alto. Se reían los dos, se estaban riendo mucho, y de pronto, la abrazó...

−¿Asuna...? ¿¡Mi Asuna?! – Salí corriendo del pub dejando a Agil con la boca abierta, no me subí en el coche, sólo eché a correr como un desesperado, ¡no podía ser! ¡Mi Asuna con otro, no! Una parte de mí pensaba qué tranquilo vivía yo cuando era soltero y mi única preocupación era cual VRMMO jugar, pero una razón mucho más poderosa me impulsaba hacia delante, corriendo como si quisiera batir todos los récords de velocidad, como si la calle ardiera, como si... como si fuesen a robarme la vida del cuerpo. Corrí todo el trayecto hasta casa, no era mucho, unos quince minutos, pero llegué con la lengua fuera y al borde del paro cardíaco... y los vi. Frente a la puerta de casa, Asuna, con su pequeña barriga de embarazada y un chal floreado sobre los hombros, y al tipo alto, que la cogía por los hombros y le daba palmaditas en ellos.

No fui capaz de pensar, sólo me lancé, casi rugiendo, con ansias de matar a aquél mal nacido que pretendía robarme a mi Asuna; el tipo miró hacia mí, mi mujer se volvió, se le iluminó la cara al verme, pero yo no me frené, eché hacia atrás el puño como había visto decena de veces en las peliculas, y como aquél imbécil me sacaba la mitad del pecho, le golpeé...

−¡Ough...! – en los testículos. El tipo se dobló de dolor, y entonces le sacudí la mandíbula, tumbándolo de espaldas.

Mi mujer chilló y se tapó la boca con las manos, y yo, sudado y jadeante se las tomé entre las mías, y como pude, articulé:

−Asuna... me he portado como un estupido, te pido perdón por todo, pero por favor, no me abandones por otro, te lo suplico, no me dejes... − tomé aire con esfuerzo.

Asuna me miró con la boca abierta. Miró al caído. Me miró de nuevo, y empezó a hablar, como si no supiera si reír o llorar −Kirito-kun... has... has noqueado al oficial.

Fue como si Liz me golpeara la cabeza con el mazo que usaba en el viejo SAO para hacer alguna de sus armas.

−Ese tipo... al que acabo de... en... ¿es un policía...?

−No es exactamente "un policía", es "EL policía"... Ese mismo que nos encontró... ya sabes, aquélla vez en el coche...

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Asuna y yo habíamos hecho el amor en mi coche nuevo para _bautizarlo_ , y nos habían pescado con las manos en la masa. Quizás fue aquella vez que concebimos al nuevo bebé... Ahora que lo decía, el rostro del oficial me era muy familiar...

−Dios bendito. – noté que mi cara se ponía muy roja, y que mi estómago daba vueltas como una lavadora... _"Agresión a un policía... y tengo antecedentes por culpa de lo del coche... ni el mismo Kayaba Akihiko me salva de nueve meses de pena..."_ , pensé. Pero en ese momento, Asuna me tomó la cara entre sus manos y contra todo pronóstico me besó con ternura, y por un momento, las preocupaciones inmediatas desaparecieron de mi mente.

...

...

...

−Entonces, ¿no es que...?

−Kirito-kun, pues claro que no... Cuando te fuiste, me puse a pensar, me asusté, tuve miedo de que te picase el orgullo e hicieras la tontería de beber, y como te habías llevado el coche, me dio miedo que lo cogieras bebido, y llamé a la policía, y cuando llegó, le reconocí, y él a mí, y por eso nos reímos... y luego me eché a llorar, y por eso me abrazó. Estaba intentando darme ánimos. – Asuna miró al aludido, que seguía tumbado sobre nuestro sofá, Liz le había puesto una bolsa de hielo en el moretón de la frente. De pronto, el hombre gimió y parpadeó, y a mí me dieron ganas de ocultarme detrás de Asuna.

−¡Ay...! – el oficial intentó incorporarse, y se llevó las manos a la entrepierna. Klein y yo hicimos idéntico gesto de dolor. El uniformado me miró y me reconoció, y no pareció precisamente contento de verme. − ¿Se puede saber por qué me ha golpeado con saña?

−Con saña no, con el puño, yo lo vi...

−Cariño, vamos a... a hacerle un té de tila al señor, ¿quieres? Ven conmigo a la cocina. – intervino Rika rápidamente, llevándose al pelirrojo con ella.

− Por favor, agente... e−esto ha sido una lamentable confusión... Verá, yo... mi mujer y yo discutimos, y... yo pensé que usted era su amante, y... − Dios, sonaba peor aún al contarlo, ¿cómo había podido pensar que tenía algún tipo de excusa? – Sé que mi reacción fue algo... exagerada, pero...

−¿Exagerada? Me ha hecho la vasectomía sin anestesia, y me ha dejado sin descendencia...

−Eeeh... he estado sometido a mucha presión últimamente, señor agente... lo siento de veras, no sabe usted lo mal que me siento con todo esto...

−Pagaremos la multa que sea, pero, por favor, no se lo lleve, no lo arreste, por favor... − suplicó Asuna uniendo sus manos ante el hombre que la veía sorprendido.

−Me temo que no puedo complacerla, señora. No se trata de que se haya estacionado en un lugar prohibido.

−¡Por favor, no puede estar en la cárcel! Necesita... ¡necesita medicación! – Miré a Asuna. El oficial también. – Verá, hace muy poco que se la suprimieron, por eso ha tenido esa reacción. Ya está casi bien del todo, pero es preciso tener paciencia, ha pasado por una depresión nerviosa... por favor, una noche en prisión destruiría meses de psicoterapia, se lo ruego...

−Señora, ese truco está ya muy visto... − sonrió el agente. – El cuento de la situación de stress, se ha convertido en un clásico, y no digamos la supresión de la medicación... me intentan colocar eso todas las semanas.

−¿Le gusta a usted el cine, agente? – intervino Rika, que llegaba con una humeante taza de tila. Se oyó un gimoteo en nuestra habitación; Yui se había despertado, lo que faltaba... mi amigo, con su radar _detectalloros_ , caminó hacia el sonido, el llanto de los niños le provoca mucha angustia, y esa pequeña cría era su ahijada. El agente se quedó mirando a Rika con curiosidad.

−Sí, pero eso ahora, no viene al caso, si me permite, estoy haciendo mi trabajo...

−Oh, se puede considerar que yo también... esa cazadora que lleva... es el modelo Terminator, ¿verdad? – El agente miró de nuevo a la novia de mi amigo, alisándose la hermosa cazadora de cuero. No parecía que se diese cuenta que ella lo estaba observando como un predador mide a su presa.

−Es un artículo de coleccionista... − sonrió. – Pero ya le digo que eso, no viene al caso.

−Sí viene al caso, agente. La he reconocido, porque a mí, esos artículos de coleccionista, también me gustan mucho, y yo sé que son muy caros. De hecho, lleva usted el llavero con el logo de _Kill Bill,_ y eso que brilla en su dedo... es el Anillo Único, con runas fotosensibles. Completamente liso a simple vista, pero que si se acerca a una fuente de luz, la inscripción grabada, se hará visible, brillando en rojo, como en la película. ' _El señor de los Anillos'_ un clásico ¿no lo cree usted?, cuesta más de cuatro mil doscientos yenes. Y yo sé bien lo que gana un policía. No me parece una paga que permita esos lujos.

−Perdone, pero, ¿qué le importa a usted lo que gano o dejo de ganar, y qué sabe usted de mi sueldo?

−Me importa y lo sé, porque mi trabajo, es saberlo. – sonrió con cierto veneno que le quedaba muy bien – Soy Inspectora de Hacienda.

Nunca he visto a nadie cambiar de color tan rápido como lo hizo el pobre hombre.

−¿Se pone malo? – pregunté sin pensar, porque estaba blanco lo mismo que un papel. La boca de Asuna se abría de asombro y de sonrisa. Y Rika, con gesto abstraído y confiado, se llevó a los labios la taza de tila que, supuestamente, era para el agente.

−Últimamente, tenemos muchos problemas con los oficiales... − dijo, como si hablase para sí. – Con las multas que ponen. No entregan los recibos... los olvidan... los pierden... los entregan con tachones, o enmendados con cinta... y algunos, directamente, se dice que perdonan las multas. A cambio de un importe en efectivo por parte del infractor, que suele ascender a la mitad de la multa... por supuesto, no digo que usted sea de esos... Usted tiene pinta de hombre honrado, de alguien a quien no le molestaría pasar una inspección fiscal... ahora mismo, por ejemplo, ¿por qué esperar a mañana...?

−Eeeh... eeeh... bueno, yo... la verdad que justo ahora... es un poco tarde, mi mujer debe estar preocupada, le dije que llegaría hace media hora... ¡Ustedes sigan bien! – intenté balbucear algo, pero el agente me interrumpió − ¡Esto no ha tenido importancia, una pequeña riña marital la tiene cualquiera! ¡Buenas noches! – Y prácticamente, huyó.

Sólo después del portazo, Rika se echó a reír maliciosamente como siempre hace cuando Klein ha cumplido alguno de sus caprichos.

−¿Lo han visto? ¡Estaba lívido! – El alivio me había puesto la cara como un tomate, y no podía dejar de sonreír; Asuna besó a Rika en un lado de la cara, y yo la besé del otro antes de darme cuenta.

−¡Lo has hecho genial, Liz! – manifestó mi mujer −¡Si no te conociera, creería que de verdad eres una inspectora de hacienda!

−Ojalá me hubiera visto Klein...

−¡Lo he oído desde aquí! – dijo mi amigo con voz alegre, y sólo entonces me di cuenta que... Yui, no estaba llorando. Había dejado de llorar tan pronto como Klein había acudido, y Asuna y yo fuimos hacia la voz. Estaba en el cuarto de baño, con la pequeña Yui en brazos, sentada en sus rodillas, y mi hija tenía en la boca el patito de goma, mordiéndolo desaforadamente... y silenciosa.

−Klein... ¿cómo lo has...? La has callado... se ha callado.

−Claro − contestó él con acento de sabelotodo, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. – Le mojé en agua bien fría el patito, y lo dejé para que lo mordiera. Los dientes, son para morder, ¿verdad que sí, chibi-Kirita? ¿Quién te tiene en brazos...? ¿El padrino Klein, eh...? – Una parte de mí, quería dar gritos de alegría al saber que íbamos a tener silencio en casa... otra, se sentía tan estúpido como un submarino en el desierto. Y no era el único. Asuna apoyó la mano en el marco de la puerta, y empezó a golpearse lentamente la cabeza contra ella.

...

...

...

−¿Y si... nos pedimos perdón toda la noche en la cama...? – Dijo Asuna con ese tipo de voz que solo se reserva para mí.

Yo ya sabía que esa, había sido la idea de Rika, con el pretexto de llevarse a Klein y a Yui a que durmieran con ellos, _"para tenerla una noche, por Klein... Para saber como será cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos",_ pero aún así, sonreí con mi timidez habitual cuando mi mujer me dijo aquello. Me arrimé a ella, y la abracé por la cintura, acariciando suavemente su pequeña pancita de embarazo. _"Tres semanas... llevamos tres semanas sin estar juntos..."_

– Dime una cosa... ¿de veras, pensaste que, en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos, ya te había buscado sustituto? ¿Qué te iba a abandonar por otro? ¿Qué iba a dejarte a ti, llevarme a la niña, y largarme con otro sujeto, al que había conocido en el lapso de tiempo que tú tardabas en irte al bar de Agil y llamar a Klein y a Liz...?

−No sé lo que pensé... no pensé. – admití, mientras Asuna se contoneaba suavemente entre mis brazos, animándome a subirle el vestido, lo que hacía como con disimulo, como si ella no se diera cuenta.

−Kirito-kun... te marchaste dando un portazo, te fuiste a intentar tener algo de alcohol en sangre, cuando detestas el alcohol, no fuiste capaz de llamarme cuando te arrepentiste, porque te daba miedo ser el primero en acudir, pensaste que iba a engañarte y abandonarte, reaccionaste como un jaguar rabioso y noqueaste a un policía... fue lo más inmaduro que he visto desde el instituto... − agaché la cabeza. Y volví a elevarla, cuando Asuna continuó – Y también lo más tierno, lo más adorable, y la mayor prueba de amor que nadie ha dado nunca por mí. Cuando te vi golpearle, pensando que era mi amante... Kirito-kun, parecías un tigre celoso... odio la violencia, tú lo sabes, pero... creo que nunca me he sentido tan salvajemente querida como en ese momento... − La miré a los ojos, y vi la terrible lucha que había en ellos. Asuna siempre ha odiado a los hombres que pierden los estribos, y más por una mujer. No quería elogiarme por algo que yo mismo sabía que no había estado bien... pero, paradójicamente, esa reacción le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. La abracé con fuerza, cuidando de no apretujarla demasiado.

Quería hablar, quería decirle que había tenido tanto miedo, que no había sido capaz de pensar con un poco de lógica... decirle que si llegaba a dejarme, preferiría morirme, que era lo mejor y más importante que me había pasado, que me sentía muy mal por la discusión... pero no pude, no era capaz, mi garganta estaba bloqueada de sentimiento y no me dejaba hablar. Me agaché y la tomé en brazos, y la llevé a nuestra alcoba, mientras ella me sonreía. La dejé en la cama y me tumbé junto a ella, acariciándole los brazos, mientras me quitaba los zapatos con los pies. Asuna me devolvía las caricias y me desabrochaba la camisa, jugueteando con sus dedos en mi pecho, y yo tenía un tonto ataque de timidez en el estómago, como cuando lo hacíamos las primeras veces, poco después que ella misma me desvirgara en el viejo SAO, cuando yo era tan tímido que apenas podía mirarla a los ojos, o hablar...

Asuna se inclinó sobre mí, besó mi rostro por todas partes, y mis ojos se cerraron de gusto. Sus labios de cereza recorrieron mi cara, mis mejillas, la nariz, y finalmente, llegó a mi boca. Le sujeté de los brazos inconscientemente, mientras mi miembro, ya medio contento, se erguía poderosamente dentro de mi pantalón, ¡qué dulce! Qué delicia maravillosa sentir su lengua acariciar la mía... me sentí un necio profundo por haberme enfadado con ella, pero entonces Asuna se sacó el vestido por la cabeza, y cuando sus pechos abrasadores tocaron el mío, mi cerebro pareció desconectarse, para dejar la guía de mi cuerpo sólo a los sentidos.

Mi mujer encontró mis manos en el cierre del pantalón que intentaba desabrochar, y me ayudó a abrirlo, bajándolo de inmediato, junto a los boxers, mientras yo pataleaba para librarme de ellos por completo, y reprimí un gemido cuando ella me tocó allá abajo, casi sin querer, al quitarme la ropa... Asuna me sonrió con ternura, y acercó de nuevo la mano, tocándome muy ligeramente, haciendo caricias tan dulces que todo mi cuerpo parecía estallar de sensaciones... eran muchos días sin sentirla junto a mí, todo me parecía nuevo, mi miembro se sorprendía de ser tocado, dándome las gracias en forma de un placer maravilloso... llevé mis manos a la intimidad de Asuna, aún cubierta por su ropa interior blanca, y la bajé, y la acaricié lentamente, haciendo cosquillas en la piel tierna y suave.

Asuna gimió, arqueando la espalda, sonriendo, y me miró con ojos centelleantes, _"cómo le brilla el deseo en los ojos...",_ pensé fascinado al encontrar su mirar de miel. Apenas la había tocado, y ya tenía los dedos empapados, ella tenía las mismas ganas que yo, pero seguimos acariciándonos _, "haciéndonos sufrir",_ jadeando el uno muy cerca del otro, su respiración entrecortada me bañaba la cara, me hacía cosquillas, era tan excitante tenerla tan cerca y lejos a la vez... Asuna alzó su boca en un beso, y yo correspondí, nuestras lenguas se encontraron, aletearon y se dieron golpecitos, y una poderosa descarga de placer me hizo estremecerme en la cama, una dulzura increíble, una ola de éxtasis, atacó todo mi cuerpo, la sentí desde mis tobillos a la nuca, y mi miembro se derritió entre las manos de ella, que sonreía, hermosa como ella sola.

−Ahhh... A-Asuna... − me daba un poco de vergüenza, no había aguantado nada, pero mi esposa me miraba llena de ternura, como si hubiera hecho algo precioso, y se lamió la mano derecha, donde estaba parte de mi descarga. Me da mucha vergüenza que haga eso, pero también me excita, por eso lo hace... Entonces me apretó contra ella, llevándome la cabeza a sus pechos _,_ y me arañó la nuca, y un gemido de placer y sorpresa se escapó de mis labios sin permiso _"N-No... Asuna, mi punto débil, no... no seas tan mala..."_ pienso, pero lo cierto es que no puedo dejar de sonreír, me encanta que me toque ahí, mi erección no se ha bajado, tengo ganas de nuevo... pero antes, quiero devolvérselo.

Acaricio a Asuna allí donde la espalda pierde su nombre, metiendo la mano entre sus piernas, ella se da la vuelta en la cama, para darme mejor sitio, y yo acaricio su intimidad empapada, y no sólo de su nectar, parte de mi descarga le ha salpicado también los muslos. Se ve tan indecente y provocativa así, que mi excitación no baja, me gusta, mis dedos resbalan por su piel, es muy suave... Asuna me sonríe y se estremece de gusto, jadeando débilmente.

−Kazuto... − dice, y su voz parece quemarme el cerebro al decir mi nombre en ese gemido de necesidad... tengo ganas de meterle los dedos, pero no lo hago, acaricio su punto débil, como ella ha hecho conmigo, lo froto suavemente, de arriba abajo, pero muy despacito, porque quiero que lo saboree.

Asuna tiembla entre mis brazos, ¡qué preciosa es! Vuelve la cara hacia mí y sé lo que quiere. La conozco tanto – M-más... por favor... − implora, pero no obedezco, lo voy a hacer tan despacio que me va a suplicar que pare... Ella suelta una protesta entre suspiros que me enloquecen, intentando frotarse contra mí, contoneándose de gusto, su mano parece querer ir a dirigir la mía, pero ella misma la contiene. Le gusta. Ella misma quiere que se lo haga así, lento.

Mi miembro pide guerra a gritos, pero lo ignoro tanto como puedo, y sigo haciendo círculos interminables en su intimidad. Asuna se pone roja hasta el pecho, sus caderas dan vaivenes como una bailarina, se muerde el labio inferior, y entonces, me mira con desamparo y sorpresa, sus ojos ambarinos se pierden en el infinito, y sé que se está corriendo, y bajo aún más el ritmo como si fuera posible, haciendo círculos más lentos, pero apretando un poquito, ella gime ya sin contenerse, agarrada a mi brazo, estremeciéndose y luchando por mirarme a los ojos, se pone tensa, mientras la noto contraerse en el último gesto juicioso que tiene. Finalmente, se queda relajada en la cama, con los ojos entornados y una adorable sonrisa la que no dudo besar. Le beso la cara durante unos segundos, Asuna parece incapaz de moverse.

−Kirito-kun... – susurra por fin. – Ha sido increíble...− me sonríe sonrojada y sé cuánto le ha costado decir eso sin apenarse, y me siento importante de que ella me elogie, la verdad. Mi mujer mira hacia abajo y ve que mi cuerpo aún sigue despierto cual guerrero en batalla, y me sonríe sugerente. Abre el revoltijo de mantas, la ayudo y deja caer la tela sobre ambos cubriéndonos. Se coloca de espaldas a mí y extendiendo su mano en mi dirección me susurra dulce – Ven...

Obedezco, y me recuesto junto a ella, nuestros cuerpos encajan, siento el calor de su sexo en el mío, mis caderas luchan por dar el empujón que me llevará al cielo, y yo intento contenerme... hasta que Asuna, metiendo la mano entre sus piernas, me acaricia directamente y me anima a hacerlo. Y lo hago, una vez más, tan lento como puedo.

Me derrito... Me fundo a ella. _Aaaah... Asuna, quemas por dentro, pero es una quemadura maravillosa..._ el placer me recorre todo el cuerpo, aunque sólo haya empezado. Asuna se ríe bajito conocedora de lo que estoy sintiendo, y sus caderas se mueven en una invitación demasiado clara, y yo mismo, sin poder aguantar más, embisto, hasta el fondo.

Tengo que aferrarme a ella y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, porque por un momento, me da la impresión de que me desmayo de puro placer, la cabeza me da vueltas, mi miembro está rodeado de seda, de mermelada caliente, de... de felicidad pura. Asuna se mueve ligeramente, dando gemidos de placer, y me acaricia las manos y los brazos dándome la bienvenida a su cuerpo y me siento mimado y querido mientras yo también empiezo a moverme, mientras la abrazo.

Acabo de venirme, pero no creo que aguante mucho más, lo bueno es que ella está igual, no deja de estremecerse como si tuviera fiebres, y musitar _"Por favor Kazuto... más"_ , y no quiero acabar antes, pero es tan hermoso lo que siento... Intento pensar en cosas aburridas, pero mi mente me traiciona: estoy feliz, increíblemente feliz por estar otra vez de buenas con mi preciosa mujer, no quiero pensar en nada que no sea en ella y en el inmenso placer que me da, dando descargas a mi miembro con su sexo, envolviéndolo en el calor imposible de su cuerpo, regalándome un gusto indescriptible cada vez que entro y salgo de ella...

−Kazuto... Kazuto... – Mi mujer parece llorar más que gemir, y no puedo resistir, gatillo como un loco, y la siento, se contrae... ¡Su interior tira de mí de un modo insoportablemente delicioso, se está corriendo conmigo dentro! La idea de pensar que la estoy tocando en sus sitios secretos y despierto su placer, es demasiada con la excitación tal como la tengo, y casi sin darme cuenta, se prende la mecha, aprieto los párpados cuando un latigazo orgásmico me sacude las caderas y una satisfacción deliciosa me recorre el cuerpo, mientras mi vida se escapa por entre mis piernas, y una oleada de alivio y satisfacción acaricia mi ser y me deja en la gloria bendita... rendido, pero feliz.

Asuna me toma de la mano y la lleva a sus labios, me besa y la pone contra su mejilla tibia. Yo no soy capaz ni de moverme, un sueño de piedra me invade, y me dejo vencer por él, sonriendo con una última idea _"me duermo dentro de ella..."_ Pienso estúpidamente y no me importa.

...

...

...

Odio las peleas, no soporto las discusiones... pero me encantan las reconciliaciones.

Eso ni que se diga.

* * *

 _Pelea 0 − Reconciliación 10000_

* * *

 _Algo que quiero aclarar:_

 _Esta idea NO es mía, le pertenece a un autor anónimo, yo solo la tomé y la adapté para hacerla KiriAsu porque sentía que la idea original era genial para este par que tanto amo._

 _El lemon si me pertenece porque lo cambié por completo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado :D_

 _Luz~_


End file.
